tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 5
(CyBC) |venue = , |winner = "Falling" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 24 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |map = |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 4 |nex = 6 }} Tubevision Contest 5, often referred to as TVC 5, was the fifth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Limassol, Cyprus after the victory of the country in the fourth edition with the song "Sose Me" performed by Ivi Adamou. It was the second time that Cyprus hosted the contest with last time being in the first edition. Ireland that debuted in the edition, won the contest making it the first country to do so. Participants The submissions for the edition opened on 13 October 2011. They were open for about one week. Twenty-four countries confirmed participation with Armenia, Croatia, Iran, Ireland, Israel and Scotland making their first appearance. Location Limassol or Lemesos is the second-largest city in Cyprus. Limassol municipality has a population of 101,000, while the metropolitan area has a population of 183,656. It is the largest city in geographical size, and Limassol municipality is the largest and most populous on the island. The city is located on Akrotiri Bay on the island's southern coast, and it is the capital of Limassol District, which has a population of 235,000. Limassol is one of the busiest ports of the Mediterranean transit trade and the largest port in Cyprus. It has also become one of the most important tourism, trade, and service-providing centres in the area. Limassol is renowned for its extensive cultural traditions, and is home to the Cyprus University of Technology. A wide spectrum of activities and a number of museums and archaeological sites are available to the interested visitor. Consequently, Limassol attracts a wide range of tourists mostly during an extended summer season to be accommodated in a wide range of hotels and apartments. A large marina is currently being constructed near the old town. Limassol was built between two ancient cities, Amathus and Kourion, and during Byzantine rule it was known as Neapolis (new town). Limassol's historical centre is located around its medieval castle and the Old Port. Today the city spreads along the Mediterranean coast and has extended much farther than the castle and port, with its suburbs stretching along the coast to Amathus. To the west of the city is the Akrotiri Sovereign Base Area, part of the British Overseas Territory of Akrotiri and Dhekelia. Returning artists * Safura has previously represented Azerbaijan once. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The voting started on 29 October 2011 with the first semi-final with its results published on 1 November 2011. The second semi-final started on 4 November 2011 and the results where published on 7 November 2011. One day later, on 8 November 2011, the final started. The voting closed on 12 November 2011 and a video with the scoreboard was published to announce the results. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions